Corazón Congelado
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia confiesa a Noruega el porqué de su profundo amor por Rusia y el cómo surgió. Para ello se sumergirá en los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia... (Nyotalia Universe, pareja: Male!Belarus x Fem!Russia)


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Norway: Freya, Fem!Russia: Anya

* * *

**Corazón Congelado**

Se dice que las noches en Noruega son mágicas. Las estrellas brillan con intensidad en el cielo, con más fuerza que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, a veces ni siquiera son estrellas... Son hadas. Son pequeños seres alados y de aspecto bellísimo que revolotean en el cielo y fingen ser estrellas fugaces que cumplen los deseos de los habitantes noruegos...

Las gélidas brisas de aquel país usualmente parecen silbar canciones folclóricas cargadas de sentimiento, mas estas solo se pueden oír si uno está muy, muy atento, si uno cree en las criaturas sobrenaturales, si uno cree en lo imposible... Aquel día no era distinto, el viento llevaba magia, pero aquella vez, además de magia, llevaba una música nunca antes oída por las hadas. Fuertes sonidos de guitarras eléctricas y baterías mezclados con la suave y aguda entonación de flautas, gaitas, cítaras y pianos se mezclaban aquel día entre las brisas noruegas.

Este "extraño" sonido provenía de una casa en particular, una casa ligeramente apartada de la ciudad cerca de un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas.

En el interior de esa casa se hallaban ni más ni menos que Freya, la representante de la nación de Noruega y dueña de aquella bonita casa, y Nikolai, el representante de la nación de Bielorrusia.

Ambos estaban en el salón de la chica disfrutando de una de sus bandas favoritas, "Litvintroll(*)". Mientras Nikolai estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa mirando su teléfono móvil con gran interés, Freya se encontrada tumbada en el mismo, apoyando su cabeza sobre los muslos del bielorruso mientras jugaba entretenida a un divertido juego que consistía en tirar a unos graciosos cerditos con pájaros de diferentes colores y formas. Sin embargo, su concentración se vio interrumpida por un gruñido por parte del chico. Y esa no era la primera vez esa noche. El joven había estado soltando pequeños gruñidos o suspiros durante largo tiempo ya.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _Se decidió a preguntar finalmente Freya, un poco cansada de que Nikolai no se estuviera callado.  
_ No me contesta. _Respondió el chico tirando el movil a un lado del sofá.  
_ ¿Quién?  
_ ¿Quién va a ser? Anya.  
_ Vaya novedad. _Dijo con ironía la noruega pero manteniendo en su rostro su típica expresión aburrida. Ante esta contestación la respuesta que recibió la chica fue un manotazo en uno de sus brazos por parte del bielorruso, haciendo que fallara al apuntar en el juego al que estaba jugando. _ Pero si es la verdad.

Esta vez Nikolai no dijo nada, simplemente apartó la mirada y volvió a coger su móvil para enviarle, por enésima vez ese día, otro mensaje a su tan amada rusa.

_ De todos modos... _Retomó la conversación Freya en una tonalidad vocal baja, casi susurrante, muy típica en ella_ ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Anya? Llevas mucho tiempo detrás de ella, ¿no?  
_ Mucho, sí.  
_ Especifica.  
_ Desde que éramos niños.

En cuanto Nikolai respondió aquello la noruega dejó en pausa su videojuego y se sentó ya bien en el sofá, mirando a su amigo como exigiendo que le contara la historia entera. El chico suspiró cansado y le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha.

_ ¿Me vas a obligar a contarlo? _Freya simplemente asintió y al bielorruso no le quedo otra más que resignarse. _Está bien, qué pesada eres... Todo comenzó cuando murió nuestro padre, Rus de Kiev, y a Dmitri le tocó cuidarnos, como ves éramos unos malditos criajos...

...

Era una mañana fría en las fronteras entre Rusia y Bielorrusia, aquel día nevaba, nevaba como nunca. Los copos de nieve eran tan grandes que casi se podían ver de lejos las bonitas formas hexagonales heladas que formaban los mismos. El frío era terrible, mas nada que pudiera detener a Anya y Nikolai. Los niños correteaban por los alrededores de su modesta casita de madera jugando con la nieve, lanzándose bolas, divirtiéndose.  
Nikolai, usualmente serio e inexpresivo, estaba sonriendo. Solo cuando jugaba con su hermana se le aparecían esas sonrisas sobre su rostro. Solo con ella podía reír, podía pasarlo verdaderamente bien. Por esta razón, ni la más horrible y fría de las ventiscas le detendría.

Correteando entre algunos árboles, de pronto la pequeña rusa escuchó algo moverse tras un arbusto blanquecido. Detuvo su risa súbitamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa Anya? _Preguntó Nikolai acercándose a su hermana ciertamente extrañado ante el cambio de actitud de la niña.  
_ ¡Shh! ¡Calla, браt! _Susurró Anya mientras tapaba la boca de su hermano menor con su manita helada. _ Mira allí, ¡hay algo!  
_ Vamos a ver qué es. _Respondió Nikolai tras conseguir librarse de su hermana. Tras esto, cogió una pequeña piedra del suelo y la tiró hacia el arbusto en cuestión. En pocos segundos, salió de allí un conejo más blanco que la nieve, de mirada asustadiza que corrió sin nungún miramiento, alejándose de los dos hermanos.  
_ ¡Un conejito, un conejito! ¡Vamos a cogerle, Nikolai! _Exclamó muy emocionada la rusa mientras daba un par de saltitos de júbilo en el aire.  
_ ¡Vale! ¡Vamos!

Y así, Nikolai cogió de la mano a su hermana mayor y ambos corrieron rápidamente intentando alcanzar al escurridizo animalito. Tanto fue así que no se dieron cuenta de lo alejados que estaban de su casa, ya ni siquiera la podían ver, mas esto pareció importarles bien poco... Y más poco les importó cuando ante sus ojos divisaron un claro en el cual se hallaba un enorme lago nevado con el agua totalmente congelada.

_ ¡Qué bonito! Nikolai, ¿no es bonito?  
_ ¿Eh? _El bielorruso se había distraído intentando seguir con la mirada al conejo, ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de aquel maravilloso lago hasta que su hermana se lo indicó. _ ¡Hay hielo! ¡cectpa, podemos patinar en él!

No faltó que dijeran nada más, las dos pequeñas naciones corrieron hacia el lago sin pensárselo dos veces. Ambos se deslizaron contentos sobre el hielo con sus pequeños zapatos, fingiendo ser danzarines... Aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera y luego se detenían, disfrutando de la sensación que les proporcionaba el ser deslizados sin mayor esfuerzo. A veces, hasta se atrevían a dar alguna que otra pirueta en el aire. Se lo estaban pasando genial, hasta que... ocurrió una fatalidad.

El pequeño bielorruso dio una vuelta en el aire, mas esta no le salió bien y acabó cayendo sobre el hielo, resquebrajando este a una velocidad increíble, fue tal que, antes de que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudiera hacer nada, el niño ya estaba en la gélida agua, bajo el hielo y sin saber cómo salir de ahí.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Anya corrió desesperada a ayudar a su hermano. Se arrodilló justo en el borde del agujero por el cual había caído su hermano.

Lamentablemente, debido al frío, una pequeña capa de hielo ya se había empezado a formar, no era muy gruesa, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Nikolai, desde el interior del lago, no pudiera romperla.

Anya era débil, muy débil y tampoco era capaz de romperla. Gritó desesperada llamando a su hermano mayor, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no podía oirla. Parecía estar todo perdido... ¡No! ¡No podía estar todo perdido! ¿¡Cómo iba a dejar morir a su hermano allí! No, se negaba a ello.

De este modo, con toda su furia, Anya clavó las uñas en el hielo y arañó, arañó con todas sus fuerzas. Golpeó la capa de hielo con sus pequeños puños, con fuerza, con fuerza, sin detenerse, gritando a Nikolai que resistiera, que le iba a sacar de allí. Tras diez insufribles segundos, la capa de hielo había quedado llena de sangre debido a la fuerza con la que arañaba y golpeaba la pequeña rusa, la blanca nieve había sido mancillada y por fin... Por fin el hielo se rompió.

Cuando la capa fue destruida, Nikolai nadó hasta la superficie y dio una gran bocanada de aire, estaba asustado, temblando como un loco y solo quería salir de aquella tumba de cristal. Anya le ayudó y los dos hermanos corrieron fuera del lago hasta llegar a la orilla.

_ ¡N-Nikolai! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, respóndeme! _Exigió Anya muy asustada también mientras comprobaba si Nikolai tenía alguna herida.  
_ T-t-tengo f-frío, c-cectpa... _Respondió el niño mientras sentía cómo su ropa se iba congelando...  
_ ¡Corre, quítate la ropa y ponte esto!

Antes de poder hacer nada, Anya ya le estaba quitando a su hermano menor toda la ropa mojada. Tras esto, rápidamente, ella se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Nikolai por encima, quedando ella en lo que era un vestido raído y de tela fina.

_ P-pero tú te c-c-congelarás también... _Dijo Nikolai al ver a su hermana quedarse en lo que era aquel simple vestido.  
_ No si nos damos calor. _Y tras decir esto Anya abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y frotó su espalda. De este modo, gracias al calor humano, ambos podrían ganar cierto calor. _ Así estaremos bien, ¿да? Lo importante es que tú ganes calor, que tú estés bien, Nikolai.

Al escuchar estas frases, Nikolai abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa. No sabía que él fuera tan importante para su hermana. Era cierto que con ella se llevaba extremadamente bien y que la quería con locura, pero no sabía que los sentimientos pudieran llegar a tal calibre. En ese momento supo lo importante que era para su hermana, que ella prefería congelarse a que él lo hiciera, que ella se había destrozado las manos, las uñas, solo para sacarle de allí...

En ese mometo Nikolai se dio cuenta de que no quería a Anya, sino que la amaba.  
El pequeño bielorruso abrazó a su hermana con la misma intensidad que lo hacía ella y cerró los ojos.

_ Gracias, cectpa... Я люблю тебя

_ Y así fue. _Concluyó su relato el bielorruso mientras se encogía de hombros.  
_ Qué tierno. Pero aún así no te va a hacer caso. _Dijo la noruega con cierto aburrimiento mientras se volvía a apoyar sobre las piernas del bielorruso. _ Oye... ¿Y por qué no intentas salir con otra que no sea Anya? ¿No estaba enamorada de ti una de las chicas bálticas?  
_ Agh, ni me lo recuerdes. _Dijo Nikolai frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía recorrerle por la espalda un escalofrío.  
_ ¿Y la austriaca? Va de señorita pero ya sabes... Luego esas son las más salvajes.  
_ NO. _Recalcó el chico con molestia. Sabía de sobra que Freya solo intentaba fastidiarle.  
_ ¿Y qué tal la estadounidense? Todo el mundo sabe que le haces ojitos.

Ante esta declaración Nikolai empujó a Freya haciendo caer al suelo a esta. La noruega le miró con el ceño fruncido y el chico respondió simplemente cruzándose de brazos.

_ Solo tienes envidia porque no puedes amar a nadie. Rancia.  
_ Idiota...

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Litvintroll: Banda de folk metal de origen bielorruso (recomendable)  
брат: Hermano  
сестра: Hermana  
да: Sí  
Я люблю тебя: Te amo

Quiero aclarar algo: Todas las parejas que sugiere Freya, según tengo entendido, son algunos de los "emparejamientos" que le hacen a Bielorrusia el fandom hetaliano.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
